


White Coat

by L56895



Series: 2010 Writings [6]
Category: Harvey (1950)
Genre: Authority Figures, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: There's a power struggle between them





	White Coat

She preferred it when he kept the door to his office open, not just for the cooling breeze that ran from the front foyer and past her to his window, but for the feeling that at any moment he could be watching her. Sometimes, when the waiting room was quite in the morning she could almost feel his gaze on her back. That feeling that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

In her most private moments she would imagine him; the hands that so often brushed against her own when they worked together; the sweet yet strong scent of the aftershave he wore that was almost toxic in its power to overwhelm her; his firm voice that barked orders she could not disobey. Yet in her dreams his hands roamed her body, bestowing the caresses she could only experience at her own touch, and his voice coaxed her into submission as his lover as easily as he coaxed her into doing his bidding at work.

Yet often her imaginings would give way to something far more intimate; not the caresses and murmurs of lovers sharing a bed but a shared experience of complete openness. She would lay down in the chaise lounge reserved for psychological questioning and hold him to her breast; his arms wrapped around her chest and his jacket and authority thrown to the side as he wept his fears to her. All the while she would coo and stroke his hair; basking in more intimacy than if he had ripped open her dress and taken her.

She shifted nervously when she heard the creak of his chair behind her; her cheeks flushing red. His footsteps were slow but painfully obvious to her as he moved closer to her desk.

“Miss Kelly?” she shuddered as he passed, suddenly grateful for her long sleeves to shield his eyes from the goose bumps running along her arms.

“Yes, Doctor?” she stood up to meet him, standing as close as she dared as he looked down at her blankly.

“What time is it?” he asked softly, blinking under the harsh light of the waiting room as if he had just awoken.

“Nine,” she replied, glancing out of the window. She held her breath when she felt his chest against her back, but turned to find him shrugging off his white coat, slinging it lazily over his arm.

“Here, let me,” she murmured, taking it from him and stepped away to catch her breath.

He perched on the desk and sighed, his back taut underneath his shirt. She fingered the collar of his white jacket tenderly as she hooked it over the coat rail at the door, her eyes locked on him all the while.

“Doctor,” she stepped back to the desk, placing her hand lightly on his back. She felt his muscles tense under her palm and she drew her hand away quickly as if she had been shocked.

“What is it, Ruth?” he murmured, turning his head slightly in her direction.

“Hey, Doc, what d’you want me to do with Room 24?” her reply was cut off by Wilson as he rounded the corner in his usual fluster, pulling his cap firmly onto his head as he walked, “The guy’s giving me real trouble over here!”

“I’m not here to do your job Wilson!” Doctor Sanderson barked, running his fingers through his hair, “Miss Kelly! Hand him the chart!”

As soon as he had grasped the offered card in his fingertips Wilson scurried away, his hurried footsteps dimming to a dull patter as he reached the far corridor. Kelly turned back to Doctor Sanderson slowly, her heart pounding from the sound of his voice; loud and firm in her ear.

“Go home, Kelly,” he snapped, “It’s late.”

“But… Doctor, I haven’t finished the paperwork-“

“I said, go home,” he repeated, but his voice was softer this time and his hand brushed her shoulder gently, “Get some rest. You’ve been working hard, you deserve a break.”

She watched him with tender eyes as he walked back into his office

“Thank you, Miss Kelly, for all your hard work” he smiled gently, “I don’t know how I’d cope without you.”

That night when she closed her eyes she imagined not his power over her body, or his weakness in opening up to her, but him slipping his coat over her shoulders to shield her from the cold.


End file.
